iCan Fix That For You
by lysapot
Summary: A secret revealed.. Sam guilty? And Freddie did something unexpected., And My version of iKiss.. :


**Hey guys! :) I'm back, well, sort off, I just sneaked my way around to my grandma's house. how thank God. has internet and just wanted to post my version of iKiss before it airs, which I freaking can't wait for! :P So, here it is.. :) **

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Anything :P**

**Here it is, enjoy! :)  
**

**------------  
**

**iCan Fix That For You**

Another ordinary Friday afternoon in the Shay's apartment, Spencer Shay was in front of the elevator making another of his infamous sculpture, this time a sculpture giving tribute to the world of art materials, a giant paintbrush out of little paintbrushes. Carly Shay was in the kitchen making one of her new recipes, the pork-tatoe rolls. Whilst Samantha "Sam" Puckett and Fredward "Freddie" Benson were on the couch bickering about God knows what again. Yeah just your ordinary Friday afternoon, well, by their standard of ordinary anyways,

"Come on guys, would you please stop fighting and taste these pork-tatoe rolls I made." Carly exited the kitchen dressed in a cute apron where "IR cooking" written on it with a plate full of bread rolls. "Spencer, stop for a while and taste this!"

"Okay little sister!" Spencer put down the paintbrush and skipped to the counter.

"Pork what now rolls?" Sam said as she flung a spoonful of pudding to Freddie's face.

"That was unnecessary and not very hygienic!" Freddie scowled at Sam as he cleaned his face with a towel that Carly offered to him. "Thanks, and pork what now rolls?"

Carly stifled a giggle, "Pork-tatoe rolls, it's a combination of pork stripes and mash potatoes that I rolled together in thin bread." She explained while giving the three their shares. "I was kinda getting tired with spaghetti tacos."

"So?" She was eagerly anticipating their reactions.

"It can be compared to my spaghetti tacos." Spencer nodded his head in approval.

"It's good!" Freddie gave her a thumb's up.

"It's awesome! Meat so goes with everything." Sam was already munching on her second one.

Freddie stood up and headed for the elevator, "Hey guys, I'll head to the studio first, I still need to do some adjustment with the lighting and main switch…"

"No one wants to hear the nerd talk, dork." Sam said nonchalantly.

---------

"Sam, help me clean up these dishes." Carly said picking up the plates.

"I just need to get something in the studio." Sam slowly backed away and sprinted up the stairs.

"She ain't coming back." Carly shook her head and looked at Spencer. "Spencer, could you help me?"

"Sure, I just need to get something my room." Spencer ran to his room.

"He ain't coming back either." She rolled her eyes and went to the sink.

---------

"Okay, the lighting is fixed. The contorls for the music are good. The..."

_I'm so addicted to all the things you do..._

Freddie took out his phone, "Freddie here. Oh hey Alex! How you are, man? Well, that's good to hear. No way! You finally got your first kiss with Jasmine? That's awesome. Yeah, I can't wait for my own first kiss too. Okay man, just say hi to Jasmine for me and Auntie Paulie. See yah later then." He ended the call and proceeded to his technical duty, unknown that someone had heard his confession.

----------

"Well, that a video from Lexie! Man, she could eat those jerky. You got competition there, Sam. Her jerky count was 30." Carly said.

Sam approached the camera, "Lexie, you're one awesome chick but I could eat so much more than that." She displayed her famous smirk.

"Oh look at what do we have here?" Carly took out a cart full of beef jerky. "Won't you give a demonstration of that statement, my dear best friend."

"I'll be happy to oblige!" Sam sat down and began eating the jerky. One by one, it disappeared from the cart until...

"Last bite." Sam said nonchalantly.

"Now, that's a display of jerky eating ability. Lexie, sorry but this round of the jerky battle has to go to Sam with a jerky count of 59!" Carly raised Sam's arm. "That's all we have for you..."

"Wait, I just have a little interesting fact I want to share before we go. It seems that our little tech producer here has not, and I repeat, has not have his first kiss!"

Freddie's jaw gaped open and so did Carly's.

---------

"Aw man! I can't take it anymore, Carly!" Freddie whined as he slumped against the lockers.

Carly took out two books, "Come on Freddie, it's not that bad, is it?"

"There were a couple of girls that were throwing themselves at me, saying, 'Freddie, aw, I'll give you your first kiss.'" Saying it in a bad girl voice impression.

Carly raised an eyebrow, "Don't ever use that girl voice again, it remains me of your creepy baby laugh. And isn't awesome that those girls were throwing themselves at you! That's every guys dream, right?"

"Yeah, but I can't stand it! I don't like girls like that anymore, I feel like they are going use me again like what Valerie did."

"Wait, didn't you say before that you kissed her before?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah, but not on the lips. I just can't believe Sam would stoop that low! I just want to have my first kiss with a girl that I really like, you know." He had this pleading look in his eyes as he looked at her.

"Hold your horses there, cowboy. Are you suggesting me?" She backed away a little.

He held back a chuckle, "Come on, Carls. I wouldn't dream of making you do that. It's not fair to you or me. Unless you want to." He started wiggling his eyebrows.

She slapped him and then gave him a smile, "Well, I'll be heading to class then."

"Me too." He rubbed his now red cheek.

They walk separately to their respective classes leaving a guilt-feeling Sam sighing on the corner who had been listening to their conversation.

------------

**Later that day**

Freddie was in front of his computer fixing a few kinks for the iCarly website when his phone suddenly vibrated.

"Text from Sam?"

**Mit me at the rooftop, I nid 2 tell u sumthing...**

He made his way to the rooftop with wondering thoughts of him pushing Sam of the roof with none to witness or the other way around. _"Yeah, definitely the other way around." _

He didn't realize that he had reach the rooftop until he heard a soft cough. "So Puckett? What do you want?"

"Look Benson, this isn't easy for me okay! But I just wanted to... Wa-wanted to... Uhm, say I-I'm... I'm so-so... Man! I can't say it!"

"Is the almighty Sam Puckett trying to apologize to me?" He couldn't hold back a chuckle as he sat at the opposite end of the bench she was sitting on.

"Look, I just... You know I can't do this! So, I've written a note, here." She throw a crumpled paper ball at his head.

_**Look, I've been feeling guilty about revealing your secret to everyone because, well, I haven't kiss anyone either. So, I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm sorry.**_

Freddie kept looking at the note and Sam. And something in his little techie brain clicked. Here was Sam, his sworn enemy, the one who was constantly throwing down insults, hurt him physically, toy with his things but at the same time, she was the one who wakes up in the middle of the morning with him to wake up Spencer, the one who he partners up with if he was to do something his mother wouldn't approve off, the one who he loves to have bets with, and you know what? In a very weird way, he realized that he really likes her.

"So, you haven't had your first kiss either." His deep brown eyes making a connection with her blue eyes.

"Didn't you read the note?" She rolled her eyes but stopped when she felt his hand on hers and the other titling her chin.

"You know, I can fix that for you."

**----------------**

**What did you guys think? I just left the kiss for your imagination in that little Seddie brain of yours.. :P Ahaha.. That's all for now, I'll be back again, with Two Weeks of February and among others.. :D See yeah guys later! Oh and Happy Year Year! :P**

**Additional Info: The pork-tatoe roll was created by my best friend when we were hanging out at her house and I named it.. :) And Freddie's ring tone was Addicted by Saving Abel, listen to it.. :)  
**

**oh oh! Shout out to Seddie Craziie, hyperactivecheskie****, **T**hief-Trickster, and iheartfreddork! :P And The Lunar Rainbow, if you're still there.. :P  
**

**Leave a poop now alright?**


End file.
